


flirty

by rivercallum



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bar Room Brawl, Cute, Drabble, M/M, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercallum/pseuds/rivercallum
Summary: laxus and freed share something special





	flirty

With a long mission done and over with, the Thunder Legion were out having so much deserved rest time. They all crowded into a booth, sighing with relief.

"That mission was quite difficult, but the pay was amazing." Bickslow said.

"Good pay! Good pay!" His babies echoed enthusiastically.

Freed smiled as Laxus grunted, giving away a small smirk. Standing up from his place, he pushed his hair out of his face.

"I'll go get us drinks." He affirmed, before walking away toward the bar.

Laxus hummed to himself, half-halfheartedly listening to Evergreen and Bickslow's conversation. As he listened, he realized that it was taking Freed rather long. When Evergreen and Bickslow stopped talking, the blonde mage looked up.

"What's taking him so long?" He huffed, looking at Bickslow in slight frustration

Bickslow just pointed, so he followed his gaze toward the bar. He felt his blood boil and felt his magic start to ignite as his anger increased. A drunk mage had Freed cornered, getting closer and closer toward the boy and attempting to chat him up.

"Laxus calm down! You'll shock everyone in this room if you let this get out of hand!" Bickslow said, his babies fluttering around his head in distress

Laxus ignored the possession mage, watching as the mage wrapped his arm around the now visibly distressed rune mage. His magic crackled again, causing the electricity to flicker.

"Laxus! Think about what Freed would want!" Evergreen spoke up, angrily watching her hair grow frizzy.

Laxus calmed down for a moment, trying to compose himself. As much as he hated it, Evergreen was right. Freed wouldn't want Laxus to go ballistic in this bar. Besides, they just got paid and the blonde mage would rather not burn all his money on a bar repair.

Wordlessly, Laxus stood up and walked toward the bar. Freed was still uncomfortably wrapped in this drunk idiot's grasp when Laxus stepped up toward the two.

"Hey, he's mine. Scram." Laxus said simply, grabbing Freed by the hand and pulling him into a tight hug.

The drunk mage just scoffed. Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"Nobody likes a skeptic." He said simply.

With a swift movement, Laxus leaned down and placed his lips gently onto Freed's.

Freed's eyes widened, before he melted into the kiss.

A loud flash and a camera click sounded, and both mages pulled away. Bickslow and Evergreen stood there, laughing.

Laxus pulled away, his hand still attached to Freed's. It was silent for a moment before the unmistakable crackle of lightning alerted the green haired mage.

"Laxus calm down he was only-"

"Bickslow! I'm going to kill you!"


End file.
